Two Worlds
by 4eversAvida
Summary: She is a muggle, he is a pureblood. He loves her, but will she realize that she loves him? Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter One**

Lily applied some nude lipstick on her lips and smacked them together. Today was the day that she went back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In the muggle world, she would probably be considered the queen bee…if she went to a muggle school. No, she went to a school in the world of wizards.

There, she was known as Lily the bookworm. She was a favourite of all the teachers and well liked by all students, except the Slytherins, of course. Unfortunately, to her frustration and the jealousy of other females, she was too much liked by the one and only, James Potter.

Surveying her reflection, she caught her guitar from the corner of her eye. She was too embarrassed to bring it to Hogwarts, but maybe this time could be different. I mean, she did get a really nice one for Christmas last year from her parents. Her other one broke, believe it or not.

'_Yeah, I think I'll bring it. After all, I do want some company. Maybe I could play it while others aren't listening….' _She thought, and her thoughts continued that way for the remainder of her time.

Lily's trunk was all packed (neatly), she already did her make up (beautifully) and she was in her school clothes (which passed us a muggle high school uniform.) There was just one more thing, then she was all ready to go.

She placed an invisibility charm on the guitar, which she did exceptionally well. Thank God she was so good at this, otherwise, everyone would see her lugging it around. That thought didn't go too well in her head. Lily kept replaying it again and again.

"Lily, you'll be late if you don't come down soon! You know that the train doesn't wait."

Racing down stairs, everything in hand, Lily was able to jump into the limousine in time to get to the train station. She loved her house which, I must say, was a mansion. A smile danced on her face as she watched her mom waving at her while snipping at a hedge and her dad rake some leaves. After all, the fall season was here.

**AT THE TRAIN STATION**

Lily jumped out of the limo and ignored a couple of guys who kept whistling at her. So what if her skirt was short? It didn't mean people had to stare! Disgusted, she hurried as fast as she could to the brick wall. She couldn't wait to get out of here. If you knew her well, then you knew that she hated the smell of the steam coming from trains. The big crowds added to it as well.

Casually leaning against it, she nearly fell over, but a pair of strong arms caught her. Turning around to face her rescuer, she came face to face with James Potter himself. Whatever gratitude she had for him soon diminished, and in its place, there was complete hatred.

"Don't touch me Potter!" she yelled at him, walking away.

Jumping onto the train, she went into a compartment which held her friends. Of course, she had many others. These, however, were her absolute best friends. Smirking slightly, she sat down beside one, looking at the other two sitting opposite them.

"Hello girls." She said.

**IN THE MARAUDER'S COMPARTMENT**

"Look, mate, I don't get why she doesn't like me. I mean, aren't I what every girl looks for." James asked the fellow marauders.

Sirius Black, his closest friend, burst out laughing. So did Remus Lupin, ultimate _almost_ good boy and Peter Pettigrew, ultimate misfit, next to Slytherin's Severus Snape. Looking confused, James looked at his friends.

"What's so funny? Hey, stop laughing!" he said to them.

"Prongs, are you serious?" Sirius laughed. "Evans hates you. Even I'm smart enough to know that you do _not_ hit on a girl who hates you!"

"Look who's talking. You hit on Vivian everyday and everybody knows that she hates _you_." James said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You guys are hopeless! Those girls think that you're both obnoxious." Remus said, the only practical guy in the group…most of the time.

"Yeah, I agree with Remus." Said a small squeaky voice behind Remus.

They all turned to look at Peter. He always tended to cling onto either James or Sirius or Remus. After all, he was too shy to voice his own opinion. James and Sirius glared at him, but that only made him hang onto Remus even tighter.

"Anyways, what should we do for our annual opening prank?" James asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Uh, nothing. Like I'm letting you guys get away with all this." Said a feminine voice from outside their compartment.

Four boys turned and looked. They noticed that Lily Evans wore the Head Girl badge. She was looking haughtily down at them. Of course, who else would say so to them. Oh right! Vivian Rouge, Katie Woods and Lunette Riley, her number one best friends. However, that never stopped the marauders.

"Oh, I see that you're now Head Girl. Congratulations Lily!" Remus said.

"Thanks Remus. How about you? Are _you_ Head Boy?" Lily asked.

Chuckling, he replied, "No, but I think you'll be surprised to know who it is."

"We doubt that, Remus. I'm pretty sure we know some candidates who could have possibly been chosen to be Head Boy." Lunette said, smiling at him.

The girls walked away, their hair whipping around like what people did in commercials. In this case, it wasn't on purpose. When they were sure that they weren't looking, James took out a Head Boy badge from somewhere in his pocket.

"Well, you'd better get going, Prongs." Sirius said, still grinning.

"Wish me luck, mates." James said and jogged off to the Heads compartment.

"Never." Said a sleepy Sirius.

**IN THE HEADS COMPARTMENT**

Lily sat down, wondering where the Head Boy was. She would never admit it, but she thought that James Potter was one candidate for Head Boy. After all, some of the teachers were really fond of him. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was a jerk. Not to mention that he had a stupid crush on her.

To her surprise…kind of, James Potter came in, flashing his Head Boy badge. Her jaw dropped, ungracefully.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She yelled.

"What do you mean? I'm Head Boy." He said, grinning.

"No, you are _not_! You probably stole that! You can _not_ be Head Boy." Lily said, looking devastated.

Sitting down, James slung his arm around Lily. As he got cozy, he felt a sudden stinging on his cheek. He looked at Lily. She was glaring at him and walking outside. Rubbing his cheek, James was right about to run to her, but a group of fan girls got in his way. Before long, he had lost her.

**IN THE CARRIAGES**

Lily and friends hopped into the carriage, chatting animatedly. Lunette was looking at the Thestrals, and after a few minutes, she hopped into the carriage too.

"What's wrong, Lunette?" Lily said, sounding very concerned.

"It's n-nothing. I just saw something." She replied, fiddling with her hands.

"If you say so." Lily said, still concerned.

James and Sirius were in the middle of an arm wrestling match, when the road became bumpy. Their arms broke apart. Another bump and then they both fell into their friends.

"Merlin's beard! Why is the road so unnaturally bumpy!?" James said, bumping up and down.

Nobody answered him. Instead, Sirius stared at him in the eye, studying him.

"Wow, you guys look like you have a connection." Peter said, eyebrows raised.

"Sirius, we know you're half gay, but James. Now, I wouldn't stoop that low." Remus said, a smile playing at his lips.

"What? Oh, right…wait a minute! I'm not gay." Sirius said, glaring at the two of them. Then, "So, James, how did it go with Lily? I bet it went well. I mean, with your good looks and charm, I doubt she could resist me – I mean, you!"

"Oh, it went nicely." James said.

"Really!?"

"No! She slapped me, the devil! She's like an angel outside, but a devil inside."

**IN THE GREAT HALL**

Vivian was choosing her food carefully. Only the healthiest entered her body…oh, that sounded wrong. On her plate was an apple, some mashed potato, a salad and, of course, some celery with dip. Her drink? Water, of course. However, she wasn't always like this. She got drunk sometimes at parties and, of course, the bar. After all, what was the point of being beautiful if you didn't have fun from time to time.

Lily had a steak with celery and dip, as well. Like most people, she had pumpkin juice. Katie and Lunette had similar food on their plate. Chatter and talk filled the Great Hall. Dumbledore had already presented his annual speech and the first years had been sorted. The Gryffindor table had erupted into roars of applause as first years were sorted into Gryffindor. As much as Lily liked the enthusiasm, her ears still hurt.

James was sitting across from her, staring at her with a foolish grin. She could only imagine what was going on in his head.

In a few minutes time, the annual opening prank was about to start soon. He was sure that Lily would disapprove, but he wouldn't change his nature for a girl who didn't like him. And anyway, sometimes he caught her smiling, just a bit, at the really impressive pranks sometimes.

All of a sudden, a huge black fog covered the whole Great Hall. The marauders could hear screams of confusion, but they only laughed hysterically. Once everyone saw what awaited their eyes, they would be amazed. The fog disappeared and there was a banner saying "Welcome Back to Hogwarts! Hope you have a year full of pranks this year! Happy School Year (not you Slytherins)!"

But that wasn't all. The male teachers were wearing dresses in the Gryffindor colours and the female teachers were wearing men's clothing in the Gryffindor colours as well. Everybody burst out laughing, except the Slytherins, looking as if they wanted to strangle the marauders.

James smiled hopefully at Lily, but he couldn't see her face.

**A/N:**

**Whoopee! I have written the fabulous Chapter One to the fabulous story. Hope you liked it and please give feedback. It would be very much appreciated. I want to know if my story is good. After all, people who review get a hug from me. Don't worry, I'm straight and I am a girl. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews (so far):**

**Humanbeing:**

**Nice beginning **

**Keep up the good work!**

**~ happy writing xD**

**Two Worlds; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter Two**

Usually, Lily would have been looking forward to having her own Head's dorm, but now that she knew who he was sharing it with, she absolutely dreaded it. As slowly as possible, she walked towards the portrait that it was located at.

It took her a bit of time to find it, but luckily, she was right in time to take a shower and get ready for bed.

The portrait was a picture of the first Head boy and Head girl. They looked exactly liked James and Lily, only they were holding hands. Disgusted with the prospect of holding hands with James, Lily instinctively hid her hands.

"Password, please?" the Head girl asked, polite and sincere.

"Hogwarts." Lily said.

She thought it very coincidental that the password to the Heads dorm was the name of the very school. However, she didn't have enough time to think about it. The portrait swung open and thoughts of that were soon dashed out. The common room looked so beautiful! It was made perfect with the fact that James wasn't here yet.

The elves had already started the fire and no doubt had brought her luggage up to her room. Which reminded her…

There was a door beside her that read Lily E in gold lettering. Opening it up, she gasped. Her room was just as beautiful as the common room. In the middle of the room, on the right side, there was a magnificent king sized bed. All the pillows were so fluffy and soft. The blanket was comfortable and warm.

Jumping onto it, she noticed a bouquet of roses and lilies with a note attached to it. It read Lily on it. She was guessing that it was probably from James, but she opened it anyway. You never know.

Like always, she was right. On the far right corner, she found the bathroom. Fortunately, it had a garbage can. Picking up the bouquet she threw it into the garbage bin along with the note.

Now, time to explore her walk-in closet. Skipping merrily to it (and not forgetting about the totally luxurious carpet), she opened it up. She gasped as she saw it. It was big enough to hold her bed and more. Actually, all her clothes were sorted into dressers and hangers.

She guessed that Dumbledore knew all about muggle stuff, therefore adding a few extra things. All her stuff was in here, including her guitar. On one side of it was a couch and opposite it was a flat screen and huge TV. Everything was white and clean. Just how she liked it.

Jumping down onto the couch, she got the controller and started flipping through various channels. She absolutely loved this place!

James was in his room. Lily was wrong when she suspected that he was gone. Just before he discovered his own room, he had placed the bouquet on Lily's bed. No doubt she had already thrown it out. He could hear her running about in her room and squealing. He had also heard her throwing the bouquet out. After all, they did share an adjoining bathroom.

He had to admit, his room was exactly what he hoped it would be. The walls were painted gold and red, just like the Gryffindor common room. All the posters he brought were hung up on the walls. His room lay out was the same as Lily's, however, the walk in closet was different.

Everything looked neat and organized, so he guessed that Dumbledore had decided that the House elves should clean all this stuff up for him. His broom and other stuff were tucked into a corner. There was also a note for him.

_Dear James,_

_I do believe that you will make a good Head boy. However, I am worried about you and Lily being in the same room. I would advise you to not try anything with her. Otherwise, I believe it would be necessary to separate you. _

_Dumbledore_

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sun poured into Lily's room, awakening her. She loved the sunlight. It was so beautiful, yet harsh at the same time. However, the sun wasn't up in the sky yet, like she always wanted it to be. Even if she was a morning person, sometimes, she just didn't feel like waking up.

Deciding to make use of the time, she threw on some clothes. A sweater (over her tank top) and some sweat pants. After deciding that she was already to go, when nobody was looking, she walked out of the school. Nobody, not even her friends, knew that she exercised in the morning. Actually, they didn't even know that she worked out at all!

She made her way into the quidditch pitch and started jogging. She didn't forget her iPod. She never would. Listening to her favourite songs, she started off fast. One thing that nobody knew about her? She used to always go to cross country when she was in a muggle school.

This explained why Lily was so amazingly fast. And, of course, some of the songs really made her run.

Just then, she sensed some one hiding somewhere. You know, that feeling that people got when some one is in the same room…or area. Whipping her head around, she tried to find some one, whoever it was. The laugh gave it away. Stalking up to one of the stands, she took off the invisibility cloak. Of course!

James Potter was looking at her with an arrogant grin. He ran his hand through his hair, making his hair even messier.

"Hello, Lily! How is your morning?" he asked, purposely annoying her.

"You arrogant toe rag! What are you!? My personal stalker!? Don't ever follow me again!" she yelled, stomping away.

"Hey, Evans, you run fast!" James yelled after her, the grin still plastered on his face.

Of course, she didn't listen to him. After all, she never did. Sometimes, she just wanted to pound him into the ground.

**IN THE GREAT HALL**

James ran into the hall, to the many stares of others. Seating himself beside Sirius, he excitedly showed him some photographs. Luckily, Lily hadn't seen him take a picture of her running. And everybody knew that magical photos moved.

"Look it, Padfoot. I took a picture of Evans, running!" James said, talking really fast. "We could use this on a prank! I mean, I don't think that Evans would be too happy, with people seeing her work out. Something tells me that she wants to keep it a secret."

"Exactly, James. We shouldn't show everyone this. You'll never get the girl if you keep on pranking her." Remus said a hint of both exasperation and amusement in his voice.

"But Moony, that's not fair. It's in my blood to do this, and anyway, Evans knows it. I'll just chase her some other way, but right now, I think that I should at least start pranking." James said, earning a disapproving glance from Remus.

"Do what you want, but just remember what I told you." Remus said.

"I'm on your side James, but I'm not going to take the blame for all this." Sirius said.

"Thanks mate. I appreciate it." James said.

**A/N:**

**I know, this chapter was short, but I couldn't think of anything else. Please review! It'll help my writing. Give me feedback! Support me through this writers block! Please help me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Worlds; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter Three**

In the middle of Potions, James and Sirius were discussing their plans to prank Evans. I mean, did you really expect them to listen to Professor Slughorn go on about this and that. Yet, amazingly, they still got pretty good grades.

"Really, James, just a picture of her running won't be that big of a deal." Sirius whispered his voice expertly silent.

"Yes, but I've got some other ideas on what to do." James said, grinning enthusiastically.

"Thank God, Prongs. You haven't lost it! I was afraid that you might have run out of ideas." Sirius said.

"Well, I've found this awesome spell we could do. It shows everything that a person doesn't want known." James said.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Sirius asked, eyebrows raised amusedly.

"All her achievements that she wouldn't want to show the school will be revealed." James said with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh." Sirius said.

Just then Professor Slughorn turned around and deciding that since James and Sirius were the only one who hadn't answered a single question, he immediately went after them.

"James Potter, could you tell me exactly what Felix Felicis is?" he asked, looking at them expectantly.

"Umm…Felix Felicis. Felix Felicis is…..a lucky potion?" James said, trying to recount some of what the Professor had said during the lesson.

"Not quite. Lily, dear, would you like to explain for us?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, professor. Felix Felicis is liquid luck and will give who ever drinks it luck for a period of time, depending on how much the drinker consumes." Lily so skilfully said, a proud smile on her face.

"Very good, Miss Evans. I am quite impressed by you, being a muggle born."

"Thank you, professor."

Beside her, Vivian whispered, "Flirt."

"Vivian!" Lily said, "You know perfectly well that I'm not _that_ slutty."

"Are you admitting that you're slutty, then?" Katie asked.

"God, no! You guys are so gross!" Lily said, "Lunette back me up!"

"No can do, Lily." She said, smirking.

**In The Great Hall**

James was practising some wand movement and incantation. In a few minutes (or when he was ready), he would perform the spell. Everyone was in for a big surprise. He noticed that Lily was looking suspiciously his way. Putting his most seductive smile, he flashed it at her, but instead, a girl thought he was doing it at her and started batting her eyelashes.

Disturbed, James looked away. Not what he was hoping for. Beside him, Sirius was looking around. They wanted to make sure that everyone was there. When they were sure nobody was looking, they took out the Marauders Map. To make sure that every student was in the hall. They saw Severus Snape in the bathroom.

"We can leave him." James said, scowling.

"If you say so, mate." Sirius said. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." James replied.

"Rivelare." They both whispered.

Almost immediately a huge screen appeared in front of the great wall. The song Runaway by Avril Lavigne started playing.

They saw Lily running in the Quidditch pitch.

Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah

Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late

"_Mum, we're gonna be late!" Lily said. _

"_Honey, we're going to get there. I know this is your big day, which is why I'm hurrying as fast as I can!" Elizabeth Evans said._

_The car went faster and faster._

My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range

Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

_Lily was knocked down to the ground while she was playing soccer. The ball was with the other team._

You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground.

"_Go, tigers!"_

_They heard a scream, and at the top of the pyramid, Lily fell down. Luckily, a certain cute boy caught her just in time. He was Luke, captain of the football team and the mayor's son. Lily smiled sweetly at him, forgetting about the rest of the cheerleaders._

"_Thanks." She said, smiling up at him._

No, you can't 'cause you couldn't catch me anyhow.

_Out in the rain, Lily placed a kiss on Luke's lips. Their, clothes were wet, and so was their hair. _

"_Lily, Luke! Guys, you have to get in here! The party is missing you!" someone yelled, and from afar, they could hear music booming from the club._

"_I love you so much." Luke said, placing another kiss on Lily's lips._

"_I love you, too baby. I love you, too." Lily said, closing her eyes._

Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no.

Today, it's like I'm under a heavy cloud.

James looked horrified, and so did Lily.

_Lily was twirling around. Her team came running to her. She had just scored a goal._

And I feel so alive

I can't help myself, don't you realize

_They were jumping up and down, shaking their head to the music. Lily spotted Luke, looking lonely by the bar. She made her way towards him._

I just wanna scream and lose control,

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and runaway, yeah

_The cheerleaders were high fiving Lily after Luke left._

"_You scored big, Lily. The mayor's son and the captain of the football team." One of her fellow cheerleaders said._

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard, it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and runaway, yeah….

Most of the male population was now wolf whistling. Embarassed, Lily stormed out of the Great Hall….after giving James a slap.

James, however, was horrified at what he saw. No wonder, she wasn't with him. She loved someone else… or at least, was with some one else.

"I need to go." James said, running out into the hallway.

**IN THE HEAD'S DORM**

James had caught up with Lily, but she had slammed the portrait in his face.

"Hogwarts." He said impatiently.

The portrait swung open, allowing him entrance. He saw Lily, sitting on the couch. He couldn't tell whether she was crying or not, though he thought he heard quiet sobs.

At the sound of his footsteps, Lily stood up immediately.

"What do you want with me, Potter? Are you going to laugh in my face, or something?" Lily asked.

"No."

"Well go away. Now you and your friends have something to laugh about. Just leave me alone, okay." Lily said.

She walked past him and went into her bedroom, slamming her door, too. James just stood there, staring at the fire. How could he have messed up so badly?


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Worlds; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few days, Lily had tried her best avoiding James Potter. Sometimes she managed to avoid him, but he mostly caught up with her or was waiting for her. Annoyed, she kept trying…and failing. Vivian, Katie and Lunette were doing their best to stop him, but he kept coming. All his apologies were ignored, no matter how many times he kept telling her he was sorry. It finally got to the point where Lily was about to go to the Headmaster about it.

In Potion's class, James decided to seat himself behind Lily. All the better to try to apologize to her. He wasn't giving up anytime soon.

Leaning in, he whispered, "Evans, I'm so sorry."

Vivian was glaring at him, wishing that looks could kill.

"As you've said about a million times already." Lily said, paying no attention to him whatsoever.

She didn't want Slughorn to hear her whispering. She was, after all, his _best_ student.

"I really care about you." He said sincerely.

Lily heard it in his voice, but she (as always) chose to ignore it. Instead, she focused on Slughorn's lesson. It was just getting interesting.

"Do you really expect me to believe that, Potter?" she said, focusing on Professor Slughorn.

Leaning back, James looked at Sirius for help.

"Evans, you're killing the man! Take pity on him." Sirius said.

James was glaring at Sirius, thinking to himself _Oh, just wait, Sirius. Just wait….._

"That's good. He'll be out of my life for good." Lily said, her eyes were reading the instructions on the board. "Maybe I would forgive him, if he was actually considerate of my feelings…or anyone elses."

As always, it was so easy for her. Sighing, she took out a black rubber band and tied her hair up in a bun.

"I'm considerate. Really, I am." James said, desperately trying to get her to forgive him.

"It's too late now." Lily said.

"Lily.." James said, but he was cut off by Vivian.

"If you bother her one more time, I will personally see to it that you die a slow, painful death and you regret the day you were even born, do you here me?" She asked, making sure that she sounded deadly and very intimidating.

"Right." Said James, cowering back.

"Now, begin. In an hours time, who ever brews the perfect love potion will receive Felix Felicis." Slughorn said, smiling brightly at Lily, knowing that she would win the potion.

"Oh my frigging God! I seriously need to get that!" Lily said, an evil grin on her face.

She decided to use it to avoid Potter. That git kept on bothering her.

_Ingredients:_

_Crushed rose petals_

In the middle of Lily reading the recipe for the love potion, James leaned over, his hot breath on her neck. Deeply bothered, she moved away from the spot where she was sitting.

_Boiling water_

"You can't avoid me forever, Evans." Potter said.

"Watch me, Potter." Lily said, cursing him silently.

"Potter, if you don't stop bothering Miss Evans, I will be forced to give you detention for a year." Slughorn said, absentmindedly writing something on the board.

Smirking triumphantly, Lily proceeded with her potion and James Potter didn't bother her for the whole class.

At the end of the class, Slughorn went around looking at each of their cauldrons. At Snape's, he nodded approvingly, but only the tiniest bit of impression was seen on his face. All could tell that he was looking forward to Lily's potion.

When he finally reached her, he took a sniff and looking at the beautiful coloured potion, he beamed as if his own child had become the most powerful person in the whole world.

"Magnificent, Miss Evans, magnificent. As always, you get it perfect every time. All you need now is a strand of some one's hair." Slughorn said, still smiling.

Leading her to the front of the room, he presented to her a small vial containing a small dose of Felix.

"Should last for about a day, so use it wisely." Slughorn said. "I do confess, I am very sad to part with it, but if it goes to you, it lessens the pain considerably less, though it would come in useful to me."

"Thank you so much, Professor." Lily replied, smiling at him sweetly.

As they all exited the classroom, Vivian muttered to her, "Flirt."

**IN THE GREAT HALL**

James was trying to find Lily…again. If only she would forgive him.

"Hey, Peter, do you know where Evans is?" He asked.

"Um…far away from you." Peter said, stuffing his mouth with whatever he could reach.

"Yeah, that part's obvious." James said, ruffling his hair.

"Don't you think that you should let her calm down a bit. Maybe if you're nice to her, she'll forgive you….even a bit." Remus said calmly.

"That's some really great advice Remus. You sure that she didn't tell you to say that to me?" James asked.

"Well…she could have had a small part in it…" Remus said, suspiciously taking interest in his food.

"I thought so. You're the only one that she would talk to…besides maybe Peter…." James said, his head still turning round and round, mercilessly searching for a certain red head.

"Prongs, why don't you just follow Remus' advice. He _is_ usually right, you know." Said Sirius, relaxing back, only to fall onto the ground.

For a moment he had forgotten that it was a bench. The other three marauder's were laughing hysterically. Sirius was glaring at them, secretly hoping that Vivian didn't see his humiliating fall, but the girl never missed anything.

"Tough luck trying to hide that from you're _Vivi_." Said James, using Vivian's pet name to annoy Sirius even more.

When he looked around, he saw the four girls laughing evilly…most especially Vivian. Trying to hide his _manly_ blush, he turned his head away and started to get up. At least he still had _some_ dignity…he hoped.

"You've just lost your dignity." Remus said, an amused smile on his face.

Glaring again at them, he started stabbing his fork into three pieces of potato, naming them Peter, Remus and James in the process.

"Did you by any chance name those poor handsome potato's Peter, Remus and James?" asked Peter, still breathless from laughing so much.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he stomped out the hall, silently cursing everybody he could think of.

After he left, James said, "Now that I've finally found Evans…"

He jumped on top on the Gryffindor table and ran over to where Lily was sitting, glaring at him ferociously.

"Evans, I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry." He shouted loud enough so that everybody could hear.

All heads were turned towards him. With a flick of his wand, a lily and a rose appeared, tied with a beautiful bow and while Lily had to admit that it was impressive, it simply wasn't enough. However much Potter tried, she would never fall for him and his stupid pranks that resulted in the humiliation of countless people. If it wasn't for him, maybe she might still be friends with Sev, but she had to admit that their friendship wouldn't have lasted long anyway.

"Look, Potter, I'm not forgiving you. Now, leave me alone and stay out of my life." Lily said, stomping off…..but she didn't forget to tear the rose and the lily to pieces. "Such a waste, don't you think?"

James looked crestfallen, but he tried to hide it from the hysterical students. They were all holding onto each other for support, especially Slytherins. Frustrated, he jumped off of the table. He was _sure_ that she would forgive him after that. She had just embarrassed him, when all he was trying to do was to try to be sincere.

Walking over to Remus and Peter (who were trying to hide their laughter), he sat down in huff.

"What gives her the right to embarrass me like that!? I mean, I just wanted to apologize for that prank. I was just having some fun!" James said, his jaw tightening.

There were angry flashes in his eyes and Remus looked worried. If he knew James, he knew that he would try to get revenge for what Lily did, and he also knew that things could turn really ugly.

"You know what?" James said, hands balled into angry fists.

"Um…no, not really." Answered Remus, looking worriedly at James.

"I think I'm going to use that love potion I made on Lily. Then she won't have any choice but to fall in love with me." James said, a sparkle in his eye which very much resembled Dumbledore's.

"But James, it wasn't perfect. Things might go wrong and you could put her in some danger. I do not think that it's a good idea. And anyway, don't you want to have her love you…like, really love you?" Remus said.

"If this is the closest I can get, then so be it." James said, his eyes suddenly distant.

"Oh, and are you suggesting that I am a bad potions maker?" James asked, a surprising sparkle in his eyes.

"Well, yes, actually I am." Remus said, looking apologetically down.

"You're a good friend." James said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Look, Prongs, even though you're my friend, I also respect Lily and sometimes, you should learn to respect her, too. It's the only way that you'll ever win her over and seeing what was on that prank a few days ago, I think you have some competition. If you don't start acting mature, she'll be lost to you forever."

"Well, I could always prank her again?" James said, scratching his head thoughtfully.

Even if he liked her, it was hard _not_ to get revenge and revenge he would get.

"I'm not so sure-" Remus started saying, but was cut off as James suddenly rose up from his seat and started walking away.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I think I'll skip classes for the rest of the day and just stay in my dorm." James said, head hung low.

"If you say so." Remus said.

**IN THE HEAD'S DORM**

Lily took off her school robes and loosened her tie. She just needed some time alone. After a moment of consideration, she took off her tie and button down shirt and was left with a white tank top and school skirt. Next was her bun. Taking that off, too, she shook her head to loosen up her hair.

Next were her shoes and she decided to take off her nylons. What was the point in having them on, anyway? Thinking that no one would walk into the dorm, especially not James Potter, she turned on her iPod and using an amplifying spell, made it loud enough so that the whole dorm could hear it, but cast the muffliato spell on the door so that nobody outside could hear it.

Heading toward the kitchen, she decided that maybe she should cook herself a meal. A nice, big fancy meal that she would eat at home. Deep in thought, she considered salad, soup and steak. The three S's. For the drinks, she would use some wine that she smuggled into the school. Who knew when you were going to need something alcoholic to clear her head?

Over the past few days, girls were smirking at her and guys were wolf whistling. The teachers sympathized with her and tried to be nice to her in class without it looking like favouritism. As much as she appreciated this, all she needed was some time alone. Walking over to the fridge, she retrieved some of the stuff she was going to need.

'_Hmmm….let's see, some steak and those vegetables.' _She thought to herself, looking very intent on what she was doing.

A few of the stuff she needed….. oh, and the knives for chopping the vegetables. Just as she was about to start, the song Uptown Girl by Westlife. Pressing the replay button on her iPod, she started dancing and cooking at the same time. Shaking her hips and moving her body to the music, she did twirls and started to chop some vegetables.

The click of the door echoed through the room, but she didn't notice. She was too busy dancing and cooking. If she knew who had just came in, she would have immediately wished she was invisible. And just when you think that all that was enough, she started singing. I'm not kidding when I say that she has the most beautiful voice in the whole world.

James Potter looked at her there, jaw almost hitting the floor. There was Lily Evans, in barely anything, dancing, cooking and singing. A sight that he never thought he would see. Looking at the whole kitchen, he could tell that she had been cooking and it actually smelled quite good. With a quick sweep of the room, he saw a wine bottle on the counter. Lily Evans drank alcohol!?

"Lily, is that you?" he asked, still looking quite shocked.

Immediately turning around, she blushed so red that her skin matched her hair. Holding up her clothes questioningly, he looked her over. Grabbing her clothes from him, she quickly got to putting them on. No way she would let anyone know about this.

"Not a word about this, hear me Potter?" she asked, glaring at him ferociously.

"Not a word." He said, still staring at her.

Sighing, she turned to the food. It was true that she had made a lot of food and she couldn't possibly finish it all.

"You want some?" she asked, hand on her hips and waiting expectantly.

"Yes, I do." He said, eyes not leaving her chest.

"Look, Potter, eyes away from the body. Now get eating, because I can't finish this all by myself." Lily said, taking the food to the table.

"Yup." He said. "Maybe you could tell me a little about yourself. I want to know some facts behind that scene we saw in the Great Hall."

"Don't push your luck, Potter. There's nothing to talk about and who said I was eating _with_ you?" she asked.

Taking her food, she stalked up to her room and slammed the door.

**A/N**:

**Hope you liked this chapter! Oh, and just to clear things up, Dumbledore did a spell so that muggle appliances could work in Heads Dorm. Please review! I do like some criticism once in a while, but I do appreciate comments of how you like my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Worlds; A Story About Lily Evans and James Potter**

**Chapter Five**

James ruffled his hair in frustration. Why wouldn't Lily listen to him? She was so bloody stubborn, never listening to what he had to say. He absolutely hated it. Hated the fact that she didn't swoon over him like all the other girls did, hated that she would never see him as anything but an arrogant jerk. Then again, that's why he liked her. As in, he liked her a lot. Thinking about her all day made him fall asleep eventually. When he did wake up, it was already six 'o' clock. James being James, was starving and (of course) thinking of Lily again. Sirius always told him that the reason Lily didn't like him was because he was too obsessive.

_'Maybe he was right.' _James thought, furrowing his brow.

However, no matter what people said, he hung on so posessively to her. He never asked himself why. Now knowing that she already had a long term boyfriend, he was confused. Why had she never told him? Maybe if she had, he might've stopped, but she didn't. Shaking his head, he decided to clean himself up. Reluctantly staggering towards the bathroom door, he opened it, fully expecting it to be empty. No such luck. He stood frozen in the doorway.

There, right in front of him, was Lily. But it wasn't just Lily. It was Lily, in her (lacy black) underwear, also staring at him in shock. I'm not saying that he didn't enjoy the sight of her (perv), but the sight of her angry face made him back up. First, Lily was shocked, then mad, then she was literally fuming. Like I said before, he backed up and tripped over something. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he braced himself both mentally and physically for what was going to happen next.

With all her might, Lily yelled "POTTER!".

Not knowing what else to say, James dumbly replied saying, "Um...Lily?"

Of course, that just made her even madder and she stepped toward him. With a long stride, she stationed her self right where his feet were. James tried to get up, finding it pathetic that he was lying on the ground. However, the sight of her distractingly round breasts, just made him fall back down again. Really, James felt embarassed, especially knowing that if Sirius were there, he would be laughing his head off. Lily's voice dropped to a cold, menacing whisper.

"I'm warning you, Potter. Mess with me one more time and I will make sure that you're _sorry._" she said, before walking back into the bathroom and slamming the door.

When she shut the door, Lily immediately melted against it and to the floor. Covering her embarassed face with her hands, she slowly shook her head. All she wanted to do was enjoy a nice shower, but Potter had ruined it all by opening the door in the midst of her undressing. Now, she really _needed_ a relaxing shower. This was unfair, how Potter had to Head Boy, how Potter had to always prank her and how Potter had to walk in on her practically naked. Potter really was an arrogant jerk. You know, maybe if he wasn't, she might've been attracted to him. She wasn't blind. Lily could tell, that Jame Potter was a total hawtie. Yet, she refused to kowtow to him and grovel at his feet.

Meanwhile, James was trying to recover from that shocking (but, precious) experience. Her body was just...amazing. All of the girls he had ever done it with did not match up to Lily's flawless hourglass shape. Like he said before, amazing. Now he knew why that guy Luke liked her...yet he couldn't help but think that something was off about their relationship. All lust, no love involved. Shaking his head, he finally managed to get off of his elbows and onto his feet. That was just wishful thinking. From what he knew about Lily, she wouldn't date someone she didn't like. Take himself for example. A few seconds later, James heard the water starting and couldn't help but imagine what Lily looked like naked. Ruffling his hair again, he pushed up his glasses and decided to go see Sirius. Boy would he love to hear this. As quietly as he could, James went out the door and made his way to the Gryffindor tower.

Fortunately, his walk helped him forget about Lily's half naked body. He was sure that if Lily knew he was thinking about that, he was as good as dead. When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait, he realized that he didn't know the password. Knowing that everybody was probably at dinner, he groaned and sat by the portrait. Hopefully a Gryffindor would pass by and tell him what the password was. Luckily for him, as he had passed the Great Hall, Thalia Page had noticed him. Thalia Page was the hottest, most sexy whore in Gryffindor. James, practically being the founder of the Marauders and being one of the hottest guys in the school was always on her radar. However, stupid Lily Evans was always in the way. Of course they had dated in their early years, but even then he was smitten with Evans. Then, James had dumped her, saying that he was confused and that it didn't feel right. Ever since first year, Thalia had always hated Lily. Especially when Lily had shown skill on a broom and James had applauded her, whereas Thalia was super clumsy. Knowing that her three best friends were Chasers didn't make her feel any better.

Now that James was alone, maybe she could have a shot at him. Leaving the Great Hall and her friends very confused, she sauntered after him. When she saw him against the wall, looking cutely frustrated, she knew this was her chance.

"Hey, James." she said seductively, as she walked to him.

"Thalia." He said, with a small nod of acknowledgement.

No matter, he would be all hers in just a few minutes. Nothing could stop her now.

"You're looking a little lonely there." She said, when she reached him.

Stopping right in front of him, she went to kneel beside him. Placing her hand gingerly on his well toned stomach she brought her mouth to his ear.

"Want some company?" she whispered in his ear, rubbing circles on his stomach with her thumb.

James being the stupid, hormone driven, idiotic guy that he was jumped at the chance of a good fuck. Seeing a half-naked Lily had seriously turned him on and Thalia was taking it a step further. Turning his head to look at her, he smirked his signature smirk.

"Why the bloody hell not?" He whispered back.

Thalia straddled him and arched her back, so she was close to him.

"I'll make this something that you will never forget." She said, then kissed him tantalizingly slowly.

Slowly, Thalia lead him into the Gryffindor common room and up the boys' stairs. Finally, James took the lead and started stripping her naked. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought about Lily.

_'She's nowhere near as perfect as Lily.' _He thought, but went on with it anyway.

If he couldn't have Lily, he might as well have Thalia, even if for just one night.

**A/N: Hello! Hope you enjoyed. I know, it was a bit suggestive. Please tell me if you think I should change the rating. It's a really short chapter, but hope you liked it. Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**xoxo,**

**4eversAvida**


End file.
